Sinister Actions
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: Ellison answered the phone before they left. These are the consequences. AU of the ending. Rated for ChildLike Murder.


This AU story is inspired by a reviewer. You know who are-quasi una fantasia. Sorry, I coughed.

* * *

The phone rang again, making Ellison jump. It was the third that the deputy had called. Ellison's hand hovered over the ignore option; he was beginning to think that whatever he had to say was important.

Looking down the hall at his bedroom door, Ellison sighed. He had better answer it before he woke up his family to leave. Picking up the phone, he answered.

"Yeah?" Ellison's voice was tired, panicked. He just wanted it to be over; as soon as this phone call was over he would take his family and leave. He couldn't stand to be here anymore; it was too dangerous for his family.

"Oh thank God you picked up! I found out something; something big-Huge!" Rustling from the other side of the phone, like the deputy was running around or gathering up some papers.

"Yeah? Keep it; I'm done with the book. I'm just done. I'm taking my family and we are moving back." Ellison stood up from his desk, closing his laptop. He rubbed his face, and went to end the call.

"No, that's just it! Every family has lived in the house where the previous murder occurred! They died _after _they moved out of that house. You can't leave!" Ellison stopped, almost tripping over the door frame.

"What?" His voice was quiet, disbelief filling his tone. He sat back down heavily. Ellison rubbed his eyes, forcing back the tears. This couldn't be happening; none of this could be happening.

"Nothing occurred to the family's in terms of physical harm until they left. Up until then it was just creepy things, or so the reports say. Uh, what this means is you can't leave. The house. Well, I mean you can leave but you just can't….ya know, LEAVE."

Ellison sighed, his head drooping down. "Thanks." He hung up, and threw his phone across the room. This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't. He smashed his head down into the desk. It was all his fault; he could have chosen to do anything else but no, he had to pick this. He had to doom his family to-to….. to who knows what! He hadn't even gotten the full picture, but he knew enough.

Ellison tried to stifle the sounds of his sobs, desperate not to wake his family. God, what a fool he had been. Blinded by his previous successes and failures, he put his family into death's hands.

* * *

Mr. Boogie told me about what that man had told Daddy. He told him not to move; that made Mr. Boogie mad. It made me a little sad too; I couldn't help Daddy if we didn't move! OR at least that's what I thought.

Mr. Boogie told me that I could still help Daddy, but that it would take longer. He told me what I would have to do. So I did it; it would help Daddy become famous again! That would make Daddy happy; he would listen again.

It took a little while to set up Mommy's death; I had to make her leave Daddy. It made me sad, but it was better for both of them, or at least that's what Mr. Boogie said.

* * *

Mommy was sitting in the living room, head in her hands. I knew she was crying, but I couldn't do anything about it until later. Then I would make her happy.

Trevor had already gone to bed, upset with us moving away from Daddy. He had screamed at Mommy when she had mentioned something called 'divorce papers'. I didn't know what they were, but Mommy said it would make sure that her and Daddy weren't together anymore. As sad as that made me, I knew it had to be this way. Mr. Boogie told me so.

Mommy sat up as I entered the room. "Hey honey. I'm going to go take a shower and then I can tuck you in, ok?" I nodded, and Mommy gave me a weak smile.

I waited until I could hear water running before making my move. I pulled out the camera Mr. Boogie gave me. I made sure it was working, and went to the kitchen. I pulled out one of the butcher knives that Mommy had in there.

Opening the door to the bathroom, I walked inside quietly. I didn't want to mess this up. Pulling the camera level with my shoulder, I yanked the shower curtain back. Before Mommy could react, I shoved my knife into her neck. The arc of her blood just missed the camera, missing me by almost nothing.

I was a bit sad I couldn't make it prettier, but Mr. Boogie said it would look great anyways.

The police who came later thought someone had broken into the house, as Mr. Boogie broke the sliding glass door. He was smart like that.

* * *

Next was Trevor; his was pretty easy. After the men in suits put me and Trevor in a home with other kids, that house was Mr. Boogie's house too! I got him two houses so he could help more people; I was still helping Daddy too.

When we were there, some of the other boys were pretty mean, so it was easy to make it seem like one of them did it. I had to beat him to death with a baseball bat; it made his really squishy. I took a little of him to paint with; it was a really pretty red! It didn't really show up that well on the camera.

After Trevor died, Daddy came and took me back. He said he had 'won custody of me', whatever that means. Mr. Boogie said it meant that he had to fight for me against the men in suits. Daddy was so sweet! So I made sure his was the most spectacular of them all; he deserved it for being so nice.

I drugged his drink, like me and Mr. Boogie had originally planned. I filmed his death with what Mr. Boogie told me were 'dramatic angles'. I cut off his head with an axe; it made a really pretty spray across the walls. I made sure to film how his head rippled in the fire for Mr. Boogie; he said it was really nice.

I wasn't done though; Mr. Boogie was mad about what that deputy had done. He really was mad that he messed it all up. The deputy had a family now too; Mr. Boogie said it was alright because he messed it up first. Mr. Boogie told me to film it; that he would put it in the extended endings area. That made me happy.

More happy than when I fed him and his kids to his dogs. His wife I stuck in the oven.

Mr. Boogie told me I did great, and that he loved the picture I made of everyone I killed for him. I used Trevor for the red; it made it that much more special.

* * *

So, it was just a short little thing to help clear my mind. I will probably rewrite this later on.


End file.
